The Thrilling Adventure Hour panel from Emerald City Comic-Con 2014
The Thrilling Adventure Hour panel from Emerald City Comic-Con 2014 is a panel episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Marc Evan Jackson *Mark Gagliardi *Annie Savage *Craig Cackowski *Hal Lublin *Ben Acker *Ben Blacker Guest Stars *Molly Quinn *Paul and Storm *Matt Fraction (Moderator) Summary The Thrilling Adventure Hour: The World Domination Tour Continues! Room: MAIN HALL (6ABC) Time: 12:00PM - 12:50PM Stage show. Nerdist podcast. Graphic Novel. Web Series. Concert Film. The world famous cult phenomenon storms into Seattle to celebrate current & future plans for comics, TV & beyond. Creators Ben Blacker & Ben Acker will discuss 2014 plans - with special surprise guests.ECCC2014 Website Questions * You guys like Matt Fraction also? * How's everybody doing, how's your Sunday? * Can you guys hear me? * What is Thrilling Adventure Hour? * Why did it take this form? * What is it like to be part of this? ** Did any of you attend Thrilling Adventure Hour/Night Vale mashup? ** Do you wanna be in this show? ** Do you wanna come to Seattle? ** Do you have a car? ** Can you pick up the script? ** Do you enjoy it when you're invited? ** Do you not enjoy it when you're not invited? ** Is there anyone you don't particularly enjoy working with as much as everybody else on this stage? ** Who's the worst? ** Do we each get a vote? * Who's the Scooter? * How did the graphic novel come about? * What do you want to do on Thrilling Adventure Hour that you haven't gotten a chance to do yet? * there any characters that haven't been done renditions of yet? * What is the hardest to get through? * Do you guys know how headers and footers work in final draft? * What's the difference between working in television and working on the Thrilling Adventure show and what you like and dislike about the two? * Is Sasha being Atta Girl going to come back? ** Any other requests? * Are there any more crossovers/mashups in the future? * What delineates someone from going from guest star to being a WorkJuice player? ** Does Molly ever have a shot? ** Are we ever going to hear from the Tales from the Black Lagoon segment again? * How did you guys fall into the Thrilling Adventure orbit? * there going to be more things like the concert film? * Are there any voices stories that you've ever been nervous about? * What is it like to shoot Drunk History? ** Did you guys film inside of Paget's closet, her amazing wardrobe, again? * Can you share with us someone we can look forward to joining in? * Is there a genre that you haven't tackled yet that you would like to? * we be seeing any more Moonshine Holler any time soon? * Can we look forward to seeing a crossover between the segments? Notes * Some of the questions had a running joke answer for new/returning/more characters/segments: October.@ginacatto Continuity *This is the 161st episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - The Wright Stuff. *The next episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Sheriff on Mars. *The previous panel episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour panel from LA's Comikaze 2013 (TAH #145). *The next panel episode is the Panel from C2E2, Chicago's Comic Con (TAH #165). Production This episode was recorded at Emerald City Comicon on March 30, 2014 and released on April 14, 2014. References Category:Special episodes Category:Panel Episodes Category:ECCC episodes Category:March 2014 segments